postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Postman Pat the Movie
Just out of interest, why did Pat's wife, Sara not have any dialogue at the end of the movie, like at least saying hello to Pat, or saying that she forgives him? - Mc1934 Sometimes the smallest depictions of on-screen body language (in this case, a big dance party and the depiction of arms around one's family) is enough to speak the volumes of 400 apologies. Jenkins92 (talk) 16:32, August 27, 2015 (UTC) In the Postman Pat Movie, what would Sara say to Pat if Ben Taylor told her about Carbuncle's plan before Pat left for London? Mc1934 (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure had Ben seen the PATBOTs sooner and told Sara about them in time, she, Julian and Jess would have gone with Pat and Mr. Brown in the mimo. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) But, how would Sara have felt if she saw the robots herself, instead of Ben? Mc1934 (talk) 09:55, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Visually her reactions would probably have been a lot stronger. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) But, what would Sara's reactions be to discovering that Pat had been replaced by a robot? Would she be shocked out of her wit, or would she be reduced to tears? And what would have happened if when Ben Taylor was fired, Sara was there with Julian, and just as everyone was about to leave, growing even angrier over Pat's behaviour, unaware that he was replaced by a robot, Wilf showed up and pulled the robot apart with a magnet right in front of them? Mc1934 (talk) 08:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) It'd probably be both reactions if she found out. Also if Wilf had deactivated the first PATBOT in front of everyone, Carbunkle would probably have then gone right ahead and activated all the others to capture all the witnesses and imprison them in the sorting office until he had dealt with Pat. Jenkins92 (talk) 10:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) But, what would have happened to the witnesses after Pat was dealt with? Mc1934 (talk) 11:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well Carbunkle would probably set them free after that, but we'd have had to hope that there would be a scene where Jess manages to escape to get Pat to save the others, either by sneaking through the yard door the next time a PATBOT comes to collect more post for its round or by sneaking into empty box which Ben would adress to send to Pat. Jenkins92 (talk) 12:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what if earlier in the film, Pat managed to tell Sara about the robots, going against Carbuncle's advice? Mc1934 (talk) 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) He should have done, it would have saved a lot of trouble, but Pat is a very polite and timid man and does like to argue with company orders, especially those by a ruthless executive with a motive to put employees and their families on the unemployment ladder if they spoke out against him. Jenkins92 (talk) 13:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what if at the end of the movie, after the robots were shut off, Sara, Julian and the Greendale villagers came in, shouting to Pat? Mc1934 (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Probably the same as in the movie itself but without the bit where Pat says he has no one to sing for. Jenkins92 (talk) 13:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, how long did the dance party at the end last for? Mc1934 (talk) 13:55, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Who knows. It definitely over ran the script itself. Jenkins92 (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it would be better if Sara told Pat at the end that she had worked out Carbuncle's plan, and she knew that Pat was only doing You're The One to win her honeymoon, or would she be better off not having any dialogue whatsover. I want your honst opinion, that's all. Mc1934 (talk) 14:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that they needed to tell eachother, body language is enough. Anyway seeing Pat and Sara's equal reactions when Josh reprogrammes the PATBOTs is enough to show that they both know about Carbunkle's plan. Jenkins92 (talk) 14:50, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, if Sara actually did tell Pat that she had worked out Carbuncle's plan, what would she have said? (please write it in quote marks) Mc1934 (talk) 14:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Probably something like this: *Sara: "Oh, Pat, I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't realise about the robots, but Ben told us that he and Jess saw everything that Mr. Carbunkle was plotting and we set out for the stuidos as soon as we could, because we know the really you." *Pat: "And I know the really you, Sara. I knew you would come." *Sara: "Oh, Pat." :Pat and Sara would hug and Simon would then hand them the prizes. Jenkins92 (talk) 15:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Would that have been during the dance party, or would that have been just before the dance party, but just after Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 15:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC) During the dance party. Jenkins92 (talk) 15:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what would Sara have said to Pat if she had spoken to him when Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 20:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Probably the same thing, but without the last bit. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) This is how I think it would play out: Mr Brown: I'm so sorry, Pat. I had no idea what Edwin was up to. The Special Delivery Service would never replace wonderful fellows like you. After all, it's the human touch that makes us all a family. (Sara and Julian peep through the side of the door, which catches Wilf and Simon's eyes) Wilf: Wait a minute, wait a minute! Simon: Oh, hello! You must be Pat's wife. Sara: That's me! Hello, Simon. I'm Sara Clifton, Pat's wife. Simon: Pat, your wife, Sara's arrived. Sara: Hello, Pat. It's me, Sara. Just in case you thought that you would have nobody to sing for, I'm here. Pat: (amazed) Oh, hello, Sara. I'm surprised to see you here, love. I'm only doing this competition for you, Sara. Because one of the prizes is a holiday to Italy, and Mr Carbuncle cancelled that bonus I was supposed to get to book our flights. Sara: Aww, that's so sweet of you, love. Simon: See, I told you she was here. Maybe you DO have someone to sing for! Pat: (amazed) Wow! It really is you! And Julian's here as well! Sara: Of course, Pat. Julian: Hello, dad. Sara: We've brought the whole of Greendale with us to see you. Come on in, everyone! (Sara, Julian and all of Pat's friends come in cheering for him) Pat: Good heavens, it's so good to see you guys. Sara: No need to thank us, Pat. Now, just in case you're wondering why we're here, we have finally worked out Mr Carbuncle's diabolical plan. Pat: Oh, really? Sara: Of course, Pat. Carbuncle: Oh, no. Sara: Sorry, Mr Carbuncle, it's all over, love. (Mr Carbuncle is taken away) Sara: We've finally disovered that Mr Carbuncle tried to replace everyone with an army of robots. And we also know that all the publicity campaigns, public appearances and all the other stuff that he arranged were not only planned to make the general public love you, but also to make me worry about you, and as a result, he managed to keep everything underwraps until this morning, when he finally unleashed his true nature. I also realized that you're only doing this competition for me, because Mr Carbuncle cancelled that bonus you were supposed to get for me, and one of the prizes of this talent show is a holiday to Italy, so you didn't need to tell me that you were doing this show for me; Ben Taylor told me that Mr Carbuncle had cancelled all bonuses, and that you were presumably doing this competition because you thought that you could get me that honeymoon, but I'm glad that you justified it to me and Julian that you ARE doing this show for me. Pat: Thank you for coming, Sara. Sara: You're welcome, Pat. Pat: Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry about all of this. It was all Mr Carbuncle's fault, and I didn't have a clue what he was up to. Sara: It's alright, Pat. Of course it wasn't your fault. And I'm really sorry about what happened to you. None of us could have possibly imagined what Mr Carbuncle was up to. We all thought it was your fault, love. But, this afternoon, after being fired by Mr Carbuncle, Ben Taylor saw dozens of robots rushing round the village, and saw one of the robots being deactivated, right in front of him. He had to tell me that he had discovered that Mr Carbuncle was behind everything. And I was shocked out of my wits. It was at that moment that I realised that you were he same man I've been married to for years, and all of this turned out to be a diabolical plan to replace everyone at the SDS with robots. I knew that Mr Carbuncle was arranging all the publicity to distract everyone from his plan, and I also knew that if I manged to persuade you to come home, that would ruin his schemes. I was shocked that Mr Carbuncle was trying to seperate you from me, and I was also shocked that he was stopping at nothing to ensure that his plan succeeded. And I knew why Mr Carbuncle was trying to seperate me from you; he knew anyone like me or Julian would be a threat to his plan. As a result, I knew that he was only trying to make me worry about you to distract me from his diabolical plot to take over the SDS. Mr Carbuncle was able to use your growing fame to his advantage. I knew that you had no intention of becoming a celebrity whatsoever. All you wanted to do was win a holiday to Italy for me, and I knew that deep down, you were the same good friend, and the same cheerful husband, who I've known for years. I felt so sorry for you in fact, that I actually started to enjoy having a celebrity as my husband, again! The only reason that you became this famous is Mr Carbuncle, so it wasn't your fault. Pat: Well, I'm glad you know about it. I'm really sorry, Sara. Sara: You don't need to apologize, because none of it was your fault, love. It wasn't your fault that you were acting strangely on your route, because it was actually a robot built to look like you, it wasn't your fault that you had to enter the talent show, because Mr Carbuncle cancelled that bonus you were supposed to get, and it wasn't your fault that you were getting seduced by fame, because Mr Carbuncle arranged loads of interviews and public appearences, and you had to attend those, because you knew how strict he was. So, of course it wasn't your fault, love. After Ben Taylor told me the terrible truth, I organized an urgent meeting. Ben Taylor told everyone about Mr Carbuncle's plan, and Julian convinced everyone that you are still the same friendly postman we've known for years. We then decided to come to the studio to foil Mr Carbuncle's plan, and save you, and Mr Brown from the robots, and here we are! Pat: That's wonderful! I'm only doing this competition for you, Sara, and if you hadn't had worked out Mr Carbuncle's plan, if Simon Cowbell asked me to perform, it would have been utterly pointless. Sara: Well, at least I HAVE worked out Mr Carbuncle's plan, otherwise, I wouldn't had come to the finals. Let's face it, I am your biggest fan, and hey, I've been able to forgive you on other occasions, haven't I? Pat: Of course, love. Thank you so much, Sara. Sara: You're welcome, Pat. (Sara gives Pat a hug) Pat: (embraced with Sara) Hello, Sara. Sara: (embraced with Pat) Aww, hello, love. (Sara lets go of Pat) Sara: Once we've won our holiday to Italy, I'm sure that you can go back to your normal job as a postman, and even if you're still a celebrity, it will be much easier for you to take time out with us. Simon: Let's get back to the reality show, shall we? Pat: Of course, Simon. Sara: Sure, now that I'm here, because Pat only wants to sing for me. Josh: Hello, Sara. I'm Josh, Pat's competitor, and this is my manager, Wilf. Wilf: Hello, Sara. Sara: Hello, you two. Pat definitely has someone to sing for now, doesn't he? Wilf: Aye, well, may the best man win, Sara. And if either of you are looking for a manager, give me a wee call. Simon: How about it, then? Pat: Well, Sara, what do you think, love? Sara: I think you should. And I think I should do it with you. Pat: Alright, Simon. But, why don't we change the act a bit, Sara? Sara: Good idea. (this leads into the final song. The movie ends just as it did originally) Mc1934 (talk) 20:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Please (x1 centillion times) do not delete this post. Please write in quote marks what Pat and Sara would have said to each other if Sara managed to phone Pat when he was imprisoned. (please respond to this request, and please also take into account how much I do not want you to delete it) Please (x1 centillion times) do not delete this post. Please write in quote marks what Pat and Sara would have said to each other if Sara managed to phone Pat when he was imprisoned. (please respond to this request, and please also take into account how much I do not want you to delete it) Mc1934 (talk) 12:23, October 4, 2015 (UTC)